Not Gonna Get Us
by Vixie Bing
Summary: Chandler returns home after a long time and now it seems like he and Phoebe have a deadly secret, but will it stop Chandler and Monica being together?and what will happen to Phoebe and Joey? Please read and review. M&C R&R P&J *Chapter 11 up*
1. Chapter 1

**Heya, I didn't want to post this until I had finished my other two but I'm having trouble with those two and with my exams coming REALLY close now I'm going to leave them for a while, I will continue them as soon as I can though. This one came to me in a dream and I woke up before it ended lol. So here's my version, enjoy!!!! Oh and if anyone can help think of a title I'll be extremely grateful.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Friends characters, although the voices in my head say different.**

Chandler stood by the door nervously. He stared at the brass number 20 and contemplated whether to knock or walk straight in. he had been away too long to just walk in and it would be easier somehow if someone else announced that he was there. 

He took a deep breath and reached his hand up to the door to knock on the door, his knuckles millimetres from the wood but it refused to knock. He gulped and went for it

Knock knock. His hand was shaking again as it went back to beside his thigh. He was beyond nervous. He had been gone a long time and had no idea what their reaction to him returning would be. He heard footsteps coming to the door, closely followed by the door being opened. This was it. The door was open and he was standing face to face with Phoebe. He was sure that his heart had stopped as she stared at him. 

'Hey.' he whispered, not knowing what else to say. Phoebe continued to stare at him, open mouth and wide eyes. There was a faint call from the living room as Ross wanted to know who was at the door.

'Oh my God.' She gasped and flung herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He grabbed her closer to him, relieved that she wanted to see him and desperate to be close to his friends again. 

'It's so good to see you again!' He whispered in to her hair. He heard her choke out a sob and saw tears streaming down her face as she pulled back.

'Same here.' She whispered back before physically pulling him into the room.

'Guys! Look!' She yelled, much louder then necessary seeing as all the gang had come in to the kitchen to see who it was Phoebe was hugging in the doorway, out of sight. 

'Chandler!' Joey exclaimed. Without a second thought he ran over and hugged Chandler, lifting him off the ground in a embrace that left both of them breathless from lack of oxygen. 'Where have you BEEN man?' He said with tears in his eyes. Chandler had tears in his eyes too, he hadn't expected such a warm welcome. 

He didn't have a chance to answer the question that had been put forward as Ross and Rachel hugged him as well.

'Whoa!' Chandler exclaimed as he looked at Rachel properly. 'Your pregnant!'

'Oh thank God! I thought I was getting fat.' Rachel joked, winking as Chandler laughed. He stopped as soon as he set eyes on the one person who hadn't yet said anything or made any move.

'Monica?' He said, parting himself from the rest of the group to stand near her. Maybe everyone wasn't happy to see him after all. Still it was to be expected really.

'Chandler.' Monica stated. They stood there in silence for a moment, their friends watching them as they locked gaze.

Without warning Monica grabbed Chandler in a breathtaking embrace. 

'Where the hell were you?' She whispered in his ear. She pulled back and looked in to his deep blue eyes. 'I missed you.'

'I missed you too.' Chandler told her sincerely. His voice was low and love filled. Their lips joined in a tender kiss that seemed to take them away from everything that had happened and in to their own little world that existed whenever they made love or kissed like this. It was a passion filled existence that was present just for them.

Monica stood back to give Chandler some air, he had a lot of explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

'Chandler, I didn't have time to tell them yet.' Phoebe whispered to Chandler. it was 20 minutes after Chandler had arrived and this was the first time that Phoebe had found a chance to speak to Chandler alone.

'What do you mean you haven't had a chance to tell them? You had six months!' Chandler exclaimed in a strangled whisper. Phoebe sighed and began to regret becoming a part of this in the first place. It was all becoming too complicated. 'Anyway, what have you said to them about you going?' 

'I told them I had undergone a traumatic experience and needed some time alone.' Phoebe said. She looked around the room, watching her friends prepare to celebrate Chandler's return after over a year and half's disappearance. Rachel was on the phone talking to someone who had just rang, Ross had gone out to get some Champaign, Monica was making something in the kitchen and Joey had gone to fetch his new roommate to introduce to Chandler.

'Good excuse.' Chandler mumbled.

'It really is, coz they don't ask too many questions.' Phoebe said brightly, trying to create the illusion that their conversation wasn't as gloomy as it happened to be in case someone looked over.

'It'll make mine more selfish though.'

'It's not like they'll believe us anyway Chandler, I mean come on! What are the odds that two best friends out of a group of six suddenly go missing without a trace with only one single note saying 'Don't look for us' on the same day!' Phoebe hissed. Rachel had come wandering closer to the window seat and was laughing and chatting with the person on the other end of the phone. 

They decided to end their conversation there for the time being and split up. Chandler went over to where Joey had just entered the room with his new roommate, surprisingly another guy, and Phoebe went to talk to Monica.

'Chandler, this is Gareth. He moved in about a month ago. Before that it was just me and the birds living there since you left.' Joey said. Chandler winced at the way his departure was worded, as if he had abandoned Joey, which in a  way he supposed he had. 

'Hey.' Gareth said, extending his hand to shake Chandler's. Chandler smiled and returned the greeting, but as their hands shook Chandler couldn't help feeling a little disturbed, like he had already met Gareth before.

Ross came through the door, interrupting Chandler's thoughts.

'Hey guys! I got the most expensive one I could!' He announced. The other friends gathered round the table where Monica had set out wine glasses. Rachel had hung up the phone and was now reminding people, very loudly, that she wasn't able to drink.

'Hey guys, I think I'll leave you to it.' Gareth said, turning to go. 'It was nice meeting you Chandler.'

As the door shut the friends dragged Chandler towards the table and sat him down. 

'So tell us what happened! Where were you? Why'd you go?' Monica shot questions at him. Chandler smiled at her and calmly accepted the Champagne Rachel offered him.

'Whoa, whoa one at a time!' He joked and took a sip of his drink, playing for time. He looked around at their expectant faces, and Phoebe's nervous glance. 'Well, I don't really want to kill the mood right now by telling the whole story so I guess I'll just say I needed some time, and I ended up seeing my father. We mending all the things that were wrong from my childhood.'

The others smiled at him, feeling no need to pressure him in to an explanation. Phoebe raised her eyebrows and subtly clapped her hands together in mock applause. 

'So anyway, what about you guys?' He said, trying desperately to change the subject off him. 'Rachel! You're pregnant! Whose that father? When's it due? Come on I need answers.' He said and winked. The others laughed and Rachel sat down, rubbing her hand over her large stomach. She was positively glowing at the chance to talk about her pregnancy.  

'Well I'm eight and a half months pregnant, so not long now!' She said smiling. She looked over to Ross and held on to his hand. 'Ross and I got together a little after you two disappeared. Were getting married in three months!' She extended out her hand to show Chandler the ring. 

'Wow, Ross, when did you win the lottery to pay for that thing!' He laughed. Everyone except Monica laughed too.

'No, you'd have to rob a bank to be able to buy something like that.' Monica said. The others laughed at this but only Chandler knew the real meaning of her comment.

They laughed and talk for hours after, long in to the night. Monica seemed a little distanced from the festivity and Chandler was worried. He knew she knew something was irregular about his and Phoebe's disappearance.   

Ross and Rachel made and excuse to leave, they both looked extremely tired. Joey yawned too, it was time to sleep for the first time in a few days, his sister had been in hospital after a road accident and he had needed to stay wither her. Phoebe looked at Chandler and Monica noticing something between them, but she couldn't tell what.

'Uh, I have no-where to stay.' Chandler announced. All of his stuff had been put into storage a month after he had left, under instructions from his letter goodbye.

'I only have one room in my apartment, and I happen to be sleeping there at the moment.' Phoebe told them. Chandler looked hopefully at Monica, he hadn't mentioned a new roommate after Rachel moved to Ross'.

'Well even though I'm sure you could _afford _a hotel, why don't you stay here for a little while? We didn't put your clothes in to storage so they're in the wardrobe in the guest room.' She said and pointed to Rachel's old room.'

'Thanks Mon.' Chandler smiled. 

Phoebe said goodnight and left to get a cab home. Chandler and Monica were left alone in the apartment. Nothing was spoken for a while whilst they cleared the glasses away. The silence was becoming uneasy until Chandler broke it.

'Thanks a lot for letting me stay, I guess I'll be going to bed now, I'm exhausted.' He yawned, as if to prove his point and turned to go to the bedroom. Monica grabbed his arm and spun him around.

'What were you doing with so much money in Vegas Chandler?' She hissed. Chandler stuttered for an answer and Monica glared at him.

'Well, like I said, I was with my dad in Vegas, I was helping out with the show, just the financial side not the burlesque side, and I was taking the money down to the bank. That's all.' He said. His eyes refused to look in to Monica's as she continued to stare at him.

'Chandler, no-one has that kind of money, there must have been millions of dollars there.' 

Chandler scoffed. 'There wasn't that much.'

'I know you're lying to be Chandler, and I want the truth!'

Chandler sighed. 'Ok, I'll tell you everything.'

Well, that's all for the moment, I don't know when the next part will be up but soon I hope. I have study leave for a little while and I can write this during my breaks. Please leave a review. And also this is a mystery fic so there will be questions you will be thinking of in each chapter, which I will answer in the next chapter, it's more fun that way ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe sighed in relief as she stepped out in to the cool night air. She was frightened that Chandler wouldn't have made it, but he did. Everything was coming together now. But if only they would be able to convince the others.

She couldn't see any cabs around and decided that as it was only a few blocks to her apartment anyway. She began to think about what the future could be like, although she knew she shouldn't. if there was anything that she had learned during the last year it was not to plan too far ahead. Plans had a nasty way of turning bad.

But whatever happened it would all turn out fine. Even if their friends couldn't be involved. But why wouldn't they? She knew they weren't the sort to have loose morals but still, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

She stopped suddenly as she felt someone grab her arm. Without thinking she struck out to free her arm from the assailant. But they refused to let go. Somewhat reluctantly she turned around.

'What do you want Gareth?' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'You'd better tell me everything Chandler. You have no idea how hard this was for me.' Monica cried. Chandler took a hesitant step towards her, when she didn't back away he took it as a good sign and reached out his arm towards her, placing it gently just above her elbow. She made a vain attempt to shrug it away but didn't do anything else.

'Why don't you tell me then?' He asked. Monica took a shuddering breath and turned to sit on the couch, and Chandler followed.

'I was happy, for the first time in a long while. And it was all because of you. You had made me happy.' She turned towards him as he sat next to her. 'After the break-up with Richard, and then with Pete, I felt as though I could never be the most important person in anyone's life. But then you came along, and told me you loved me.' 

She turned away from him, refusing to look in his eyes.

'Monica-' Chandler started. Monica stood up and cut him off.

'You made me feel loved and special, as though I was the most important person in the whole world and nothing else compared to me. I thought our relationship was going so well, you were taking all these big steps and being so grown up. And all for me.' Tears started to fall from her eyes and she brushed Chandler's hand away as he reached up to brush them away.

'But then you just… disappear! You don't even say goodbye, nothing!' She screamed at him. He recoiled at her tone and looked in to her eyes, and this time she didn't turn away.

'Monica, baby I'm so sorry. I really am-'

'And if that wasn't enough the same day you mysteriously disappear so does Phoebe. I mean, what am I supposed to think about that! Come on Chandler, tell me, what do you think I thought about that?' She challenged him.

'Y-You thought I had run off with her?' He stuttered. For some reason her tone was making him nervous. She crossed her arms and stared at him and he realised she wanted more. 'And that I was in love with her? And we had run off to be together?'

Monica turned away, covering her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle the sob that was threatening to come out.

Chandler stood up and walked right next to her.

'Monica, I'm not in love with Phoebe, I never was, I'm in love with you and always will be.' Chandler wrapped his arms around her shoulders and grinned inwardly with relief when she didn't pull away. Instead she rested her head against his chest and they stood there.

'Why did you leave?' Monica asked finally. Chandler closed his eyes, he knew that this was coming.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'What have you done with the money?' 

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Phoebe lied and turned to walk away. Gareth grabbed for her arm again but she managed to shrug it off this time. She walked quickly, trying to get away from him. But he walked faster to keep up with her.

'You know exactly what I'm talking about. I want to know what you two did with the money right now!' Gareth demanded. 

'What money? You keep harassing me about this money but I have no idea what you're talking about.' Phoebe exclaimed. He had been on her case all the six months they had known each other.

'The five million. And don't you say "what five million" I know you know where it is now tell me the truth!'

'Gareth! I'm telling you the truth when I say this; I don't know where the money is!' Phoebe shouted. It was late at night and Phoebe thanked God that no-one was around on the streets. Gareth grabbed her shoulders and looked deep in to her eyes. She stared straight back, resisting the urge to kick him and run as fast as she could.

'I'm telling the truth ok? I swear I don't know where the money is.'

'But your friends Chandler does.' Gareth stated, still staring in to her eyes, Phoebe could help it this time, if she lied he would be able to tell, her facial expression, however slight, would give her away. Gareth smiled and let go of her shoulders.

'Well I think I might pay your friend a little visit then. Maybe he can be more helpful.' He turned to walk back to the apartment he now shared with Joey. Phoebe watched as he walked in the streetlights. 

He wasn't a particularly tough man and he looked pretty normal, dark hair, brown eyes and medium build, not someone would look twice at in a crowd. But there was something about him, a sort of 'quality' about him that made him intimidating.

Phoebe knew that when Joey had offered Gareth, a fellow actor,  the spare room in his apartment he was looking for some sort of replacement for Chandler. He had truly believed that Chandler had gone with Phoebe and that whenever she returned then so would he. But Phoebe had returned without Chandler and with no news of him for over a year Joey had tried to move on, to recreate a new best friend to be close with.

But Gareth was far from that. He hardly hung out with the group and had never been in the coffee house once, only going over to Monica's if Joey dragged him over there, or if there was a party he stayed for the shortest time he could before making an excuse and leaving.

But Phoebe knew he knew something about what she and Chandler had done. And she knew she had seen him somewhere before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Monica lay in Chandler's arms in bed. It was the next morning and all of her frustration and hurt had gone and, for the moment at least, all she felt was contentment. Her lover was back and he was making her feel like the most special person in the world all over again.

She knew that it could all fall apart again, but it felt worth that risk if she could just have a few more days with him.

She felt Chandler stir as he began to wake up. She turned around to face him and smiled when she saw him. His face was still in a sleeping state and his hair was dishevelled and overall he looked cute. The way she remembered him.

'Hey beautiful.' He whispered in her ear and her smiled got wider. She leaned in to kiss him, losing herself in him again, as she had done last night. She knew it wasn't a good idea, he hadn't said if he was staying. She still didn't even know where he had been. They had given up talking long before that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Phoebe woke up in a cold sweat. She couldn't remember the dream she had been having but she had been left with a bad feeling. Things hadn't been right for the last eighteen months, but now she had a feeling things were going to get even worse. 

She reached for the phone, she had to call Chandler, to find out what had happened to the money.      


	4. Chapter 4

'Why here of all places?' Chandler asked Phoebe as they took a seat be the window in Central Perk a few hours later. 

Chandler had been able to avoid answering Monica's questions all morning, but promised to tell her everything that night, when he told everyone the truth. It was going to be hard but whatever happened their friends needed to know. 

'Well it would be suspicious if we went somewhere new and secluded wouldn't it?' Phoebe told him. She watched as he visibly shuddered. 'What's wrong?'

'I keep getting this feeling I'm being followed or watched.' He admitted. Phoebe looked around the coffee house, searching for someone who might be on to them. Chandler felt himself longing for the days when, if he had said something like that, Phoebe would have just laughed and told him he was being ridiculous. But now it was seen as a life threatening incident. 

'There's no-one here who could be him though.' Chandler thought aloud.

'Who?'

'There was this guy, like three months ago. He was a friend of the others involved and he wants the money for himself. I've never met him though, I don't know what he looks like, sounds like or even if it is a guy. But I know he's after the money.'

'How?'

'When I was staying in Spain three months ago I was in a small town, it was really secluded with only a few people living in it, and none of them spoke any English. I was staying in a villa that my Grandma left to me when she died. I didn't need to work but I got a job teaching English to some of the young children there, just so I didn't go out of my mind with boredom.' He told her.

'That's where you sent me the note from though, why didn't you tell me anything about all of this?'

'I'm getting to it. Anyway I got home one night and there was a note attached to my door, in perfect English, telling me to take the money and put it in to their account, and it had the number and everything. He wanted it within four months or he'd take action. That's why I came back so early, I had to tell you.'

'And it took three months?'

'Do you know how hard it is to smuggle 5 million dollars around?' He hissed. Phoebe sighed.

'We need to go as soon as possible.' She stated. Chandler nodded.

'But what about the others?'

'We'll tell them tonight, it's their decision whether they want to do it or not.'

'Ok.' Chandler agreed.

'What did you do with the money anyway?'

'I'll tell you tonight.'

'Why not now?' Phoebe exclaimed. A couple on the table next to them glanced briefly at them before returning to their own conversation. 'Come on Chandler I really need to know about all of this.'

'Fine. But it really would be easier to explain this to all of you at once.' Chandler tried, Phoebe looked persistent though, so he continued. 'I couldn't get the money back into America' He whispered to her, leaning close in. 'I had to leave it in Spain.'

'All alone!' Phoebe cried out. Chandler shushed her as more people started to turn around.

'Yes all alone, that's why we need to move quickly, we need to tell the others tonight, the planes are booked for two weeks time, I have two plane tickets for Spain leaving tomorrow night to go and get the money, I'll need someone to carry it in for me past customs though. And we need to be careful of this person who wants the money.' Chandler explained. 

'That's all so soon! Can we really do this? Is it all worth it?' Phoebe asked, exasperated at the enormity of what they were about to do.  'Stupid car crash.' She mumbled under her breath.

'Hey, it was the car crash that saved our lives!' Chandler insisted. 'And anyway, we need to do all of this fast, we've had eighteen months to organize all of this… you have organized everything haven't you?' He looked at her sceptically. 

'Of course I have! I got everything covered, you had the easy part just keeping an eye on the news reports and the money, I was the one who had to convince the others not to worry about us being gone so long!'

'What did you tell them?' Chandler asked, he had been really surprised that his friends hadn't expected more of an explanation. And the only reason Monica had demanded one was because they had been dating for eight months beforehand and she had seen him in Vegas with the money.  

'I told them that we were the hostages in that robbery and we were being sought after by the robbers and needed to get away for a long while. They grilled me for weeks about it, and when it didn't look like you were turning up I had to make up some excuse about you staying with your dad, actually it was the same story you spun.  They took a while to calm down about it all and you got off lucky, I guess they thought you needed more time to get over it.'

'We should better tell them, then they can decided.' Chandler said, changing the subject. He wanted this all to go the way he had dreamed, all those six months he was left im Spain on his own, preparing the plane tickets and other things. It would be dangerous and risky, but they had to try. 

Chandler and Phoebe got up to leave the coffee house, still feeling like they were being watched. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Chandler and Phoebe reached Monica's apartment they were met with four very annoyed friends.

**Ok, I'm leaving it there for suspension sake ;-) But I'll have the next part up as soon as possible. Now I'd better go and revise maths or I'm going to fail. The next part might be up by tonight.**

**And thanx to the people who gave me ideas for titles but I thought this one up like three minutes after I posted the first two chapters, because I was listening to t.A.T.u singing 'Not Gonna Get Us' and it sounded right for Chandler and Phoebe (without the whole love part). Please review!!!**

**And thanks to everyone who came back and read it, it wouldn't make sense otherwise.**


	5. Chapter 5

  'Hey guys.' Phoebe said nervously as she and Chandler noticed their friend's moods. 'What's up?' Monica sighed agitatedly, Ross and Rachel glared at them and Joey looked on, innocent at what was going on.

'Why won't you tell us the truth?' Rachel yelled suddenly, causing everyone in the room to jump. Chandler and Phoebe adopted a look of bemusement at what Rachel had asked. But the looks from their friends told them they couldn't pull the wool over their eyes anymore.

'We were going to tell you tonight, I swear.' Chandler admitted. 'Everything will make sense then, promise.' Reluctantly the other friends gathered in the living room and sat in their usual places, ready to hear the next lot of pathetic, empty excuses.

'Are you going to tell us everything?' Joey asked. He was the most innocent of this whole incident, ever since the day that Chandler and Phoebe disappeared so suddenly. He had refused to believe that anything less then normal had been occurring, for the hope that everything would go back to normal and he could have his two best friends back again. 

But everyone else had been so suspicious, thinking that Phoebe and Chandler had run off to be together, they weren't like that and anyway, Chandler was in love with Monica, he had admitted it to everyone, after Phoebe and Rachel had admitted they know and the whole, 'they don't know we know they know we know' fiasco. 

But when Phoebe had turned up out of the blue six months ago they had begun to believe what Joey had always hoped was true, that she and Chandler had needed to do something, search for some sort of certainty and then they would be back, and sorry for any pain they caused. 

Now that they were both back the others were once again sure that they were up to something. And even his new roommate, who he had only wanted to help pay the rent and help out a friend, he was saying things about Phoebe and Chandler too, and he didn't even know them!

'Yes Joe, we're going to tell everything.' Chandler promised. Joey felt a small warmth creep over him, he had missed his friendship with Chandler, the way he was the only one who called him Joe and all the stupid games they played, all the games they went to and all the things they did. Ross wasn't the same, especially after he and Rachel got back together. Joey had felt lost without a special best friend.

'It all started really suddenly.' Phoebe started. The others looked at her suddenly, before all of their attention had been on Chandler. 'About eighteen months ago. I remember that Ross had just moved in to Ugly Naked Guys apartment.' 

The others nodded, knowing all too well that day that they had left.

'Monica had asked to tell Chandler she couldn't make it to lunch that day, he was in a different building for a meeting that day and so I had to wait in reception for him-'

'We know all of this Phoebe!' Monica suddenly cried out. Phoebe calmly looked at her.

'Well I'm getting to the rest Monica!' She explained. 

'Anyway, we were in reception and I notice I've left my briefcase in the conference room.' Chandler continued for Phoebe. 'So we go back to get it, and when we get in the lift to go back down and there's these three other people there, two guys and a girl, and on the way down the lift breaks…'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_(In the lift, eighteen months ago)_

_'Why have we stopped?' The redheaded girl asks generally to anyone willing to answer. The two guys that were accompanying her shrugged and went over to the panel to try and make the lift start moving again._

_'Sometimes the lift in the building I work in stops like this, it's because, say, we're on the fifth floor and someone on the ground floor presses the button for the lift at the exact same time as someone on the eight floor, the lift doesn't know which one to go to first so I stops like this until someone gets impatient and presses the button again. I'm sure we'll be up and running again soon.' Chandler said reassuringly. _

_The redhead smiled at his sweetness and extended her hand to him. 'I'm Nadia.' She told him, Chandler took her hand and shook it politely._

_'I'm Chandler, and this is my friend Phoebe.' He introduced. Nadia smiled at Phoebe and indicated at the two men still trying to press buttons and get the lift moving again._

_'They're Matthew and Michael, two friends of mine.' Greetings were exchanged and then silence filled the lift again._

_(Two hours later…)_

_'And the I found aromatherapy and I got my life back on track, I had a nice apartment and a good job and great friends.' Phoebe finished. She was the last one in the lift to tell her life story. After all it was the only thing that they could do in the lifts. The metal sides blocked out mobile phone signals so they couldn't call anyone and so they had began to tell about themselves._

_'Wow, you must be so strong to be able to live on the streets.' Matthew commented. Phoebe smiled proudly. Nadia, Matthew and Michael exchanged looks to each other, agreeing on something without speaking a word._

_Suddenly the lights in the lift started us again and they felt it descending._

_'How long were we trapped here for?' Chandler asked. Nadia looked at her watch, 'Two hours, near enough.'_

_'Well I bet you guys must be hungry then!' Michael laughed. Chandler and Phoebe nodded eagerly._

_'Do you want to get a late lunch with us?' Matthew offered. Again Phoebe and Chandler nodded eagerly._

_They walked out the door, not bothering to talk to anyone about the lift. _

_They followed the three new 'friends' to their car, a luxurious green BMW. _

_'Whoa, what does a car like this one set you back?' Phoebe asked. _

_'Quite a bit, but we have the money.' Nadia assured them. She went to the back and opened the boot, almost melting with relief before shutting it again. Phoebe and Chandler exchanged looks before climbing in the car._

_They drove along for a few minutes before Matthew turned around in the front seat to speak to them. 'Listen guys, we might have to put a hold in lunch for a while.' _

_As soon as he spoke Police sirens were heard right behind them. Nadia cursed and increased the speed they were driving at, heading for the New Jersey turnpike, which Chandler had noticed they were quite close to._

_'What's going on?' Phoebe asked as they sped in and out of the busy traffic of New York._

_'We're in a bit of trouble, you see. In Vegas we… well we took a few million dollars that didn't belong to us. But that was weeks ago we didn't think that they would know we were in New York. That's why we came here.' Michael explained._

_'Why? Because it's quieter?' Chandler said incredulously. _

_'No, there's much more people! It would be harder for them to find us then!'_

_They rode in silence for about two more miles, the police drifting further and further in the distance._

_'Look, cant you let us go? We really want no more of this!.' Phoebe told them. Nadia shook her head. _

_'We cant stop now, they'll get us.' She said, and increased the speed even more. Chandler felt his stomach turn as the speed reached over 100mph. _

_'Do we have to go this fast?' He asked. 'We're gonna crash!'_

_'No we're not.' She insisted, and increased the speed even more. The cars they were rushing past grew thinner and thinner and as they approached the turnpike Nadia slowed down a little, the speedometer resting on 90mph._

_The riders in the car called down a little, but without warning the car spun around on the road, and was sent crashing in to an oncoming coach._

~*~*~*~*~*~

(Present time)

'Nadia and Matthew were in the front, they were killed instantly on impact.' Chandler said solemnly. 'Michael was in the back with us and only suffered head injuries. We told us to get out of the car quick and in to the coach, that was empty except for the driver and he was killed on impact too.'

'Michael told us to get the bag first as he tried to start the coach up. It was battered pretty good but it still went' Phoebe carried on.

The rest of the gang listened in silence, overwhelmed by the truth of the situation.

'We carried on driving away from New York, the police didn't seem to be following us so we stopped to sort ourselves out.' Chandler said. 'Michael told us that there was five million dollars in the bag we took from the trunk, and now our fingerprints were on it we were a part of the crime, no matter what we said. The police wouldn't believe  us.'

'Hours later we decided to stay in a drive by hotel, nothing to obvious. Michael seemed to be suffering really bad from the head injuries and he wouldn't get up. He died too. We had to choice but to run. We got a cab back here and grabbed some of our stuff, leaving a brief note. As you know.' Phoebe added after noticing their stares.

'Then we hired a car and got the hell out of here.' Chandler finished.

The others just stared at the pair.

'You _stole_ five million dollars!' Rachel gasped.

'We still have it all. And we're going to keep it.' Chandler informed them. 'All we want to know is… are you in on it with us? That's just over $800 000 dollars each!'

The others stared open mouthed, not sure what to say.

**Ok, sorry this took a little longer, but it is pretty long! Please review and I'll update really soon ;-)     **


	6. Chapter 6

Joey slammed the door of his apartment as he stormed to his room, ignoring the greeting from Gareth who was watching TV.

'We cant stay in New York, it's too risky with the money. We found this really great little town in Hawaii. It's on the shores of Lana'i and it's so pretty. There's a new complex of houses built there, away from busy places and tourist, but not too far away you cant go there if you miss the noise. There are about five houses still available, near enough so that we can still all be so close like we used to. And you don't need to worry about jobs either! There's something for everyone! We're right near a ferry link to the main land where there's all kinds of things.' Chandler explained to them all.

_'Monica, there's a brilliant restaurant there that needs a head chef. They need a chef that can make all kinds of foods, everyone else available only knows how to cook Hawaiian meals. Ross, there's a university there that needs a palaeontologist professor, amazingly enough and Rachel, you could just get transferred, I checked it out. And Joey, you're going to love this! They're filing this show about surfers and life guards, it so much like Baywatch and it pays loads! I know the director and he's willing to give you a chance for it!' Phoebe told them all brightly._

_'We don't want you all to think that we've decided all of this, they're just ideas. We understand that if you don't want to go then you don't have to. We can still keep in contact. But you have to understand that Phoebe and I cant stay in New York, and that this is the best place to go.' Chandler said. The others looked on, shocked by the amount of detail they had put in to this dream to try and make it a reality._

_'Wow, that's a little too much to decide right now.' Ross said, for lack of anything better._

_'Well you don't have to decide right now you know. We have plane tickets for two weeks, and I need to go and get the money tomorrow, but I need help getting it back in.' Chandler replied. 'But we need to know, are you guys in?'_

_There were various 'Need more time to thinks' and 'how are we meant to decide so soon?'_

_'Can you think about it at least?' Chandler pleaded. The others nodded after a moments pause. It was the least they could do really. Everyone apart from Monica and Chandler got up to leave. Before Rachel walked out the door she turned around to face Chandler and Phoebe._

'It does sound like a great life.'       

How could they have done this to them? It was a cruel choice, either choose to take the money and relive the days as a group of best friends all together in a small town on the quiet shores of Lana'i in Hawaii. But it would all be on stolen money.

But they weren't suspected of stealing it, they wouldn't get caught.

But it wasn't their money.

What was the harm? It's been stolen for eighteen months already.

It's wrong.

You'll be with your friends again, one big happy family.

You'll get caught, the bad guys always do.

Are you really going to let Phoebe slip away from you again? And let Chandler go again?

Joey sighed and sank down on his bed, listening to the thoughts in his head as they battled the fight of good and evil. Finally it became too much for him and he sat up, reaching for a tattered, hurriedly wrote piece of paper. 

It was the note that Chandler and Phoebe had left tacked to the door on the night they left, Joeys last keepsake of them, meaning the world to him but Chandler and Phoebe probably didn't even remember what they had written.

'Dear Joey, Monica, Rachel and Ross.

We're so sorry this had to happen, but it's necessary. We have to go away for a while, there are things to sort out. If we don't leave then we will be in danger, but there's no need for you all to worry.

We love you guys so much and we'll be back as soon as we can but in the meantime I think it's best if you don't think about us. There's no need to report us missing. 

You can put all of my things in storage and get a new roommate to help pay the bills Joey. Phoebe's apartment still has two years left on the lease so there's nothing to do there.

Monica, even though I must leave now I cant go without telling you just how much I love you, you mean the world to me and I cant wait until we can be together again, that is if you still want me.

-All my love Chandler.

-We'll miss you guys so much, Love Phoebe.   

Joey lay down on the bed again and though about the situation. Was he in?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ross and Rachel returned to their apartment in a daze. Had they really just been offered that? Almost a million dollars each easy money, a beautiful home in Lana'i and the chance for them all to be together again.

'Can we really do this?' Rachel asked? Ross shook his head. It had all been so sudden, Chandler and Phoebe telling them about the town they had stayed in Phoebe returned, that they wanted to share the money with all of them and that they could all go and live in Hawaii, there were still job opportunities there for them all, they had researched.

It was perfect, but tainted by the fact that the money to contribute to all of this was stolen. 

'I really want us all to be friends again, together. We always laughed about the thought of us all growing old together. Watching our children grow up to be the very best of friends and it's not as if we're doing anything bad by accepting!' Rachel tried to argue when Ross remained silent. She really wanted her baby to grow up with the rest of the gang.

'It does sound great.' Ross whispered. Rachel looked at him eagerly. She had decided that she was going to go. 

'But?' She said, sensing the upcoming argument.

'But what about family?' Ross said. Rachel stared. He was right. Family. They couldn't just leave all their family behind. And what about Ben?

'You right.' Rachel said. Their dreams of going to this seemingly perfect existence was shattered.

Were they in? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'I don't know Chandler.' Monica said to him as the others left. Chandler turned around to face her.

'What's the matter?' He asked. The whole point of the dream to Chandler was if Monica was right there beside him. If she didn't go then he would have no life.

'You abandoned me!' She yelled. 'How can I trust you again?'

'Monica, I spent the whole time we were apart planning this whole thing. It wouldn't be the same, it wouldn't be anything if you weren't there. Please think about it Monica.'

Monica looked at him. 

Was she in?

No. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next part of my story. Enjoy**. 

 'I said, I'm not going with you.' Monica repeated. Chandler stared at her, dumfounded. This wasn't how it was meant to go. Monica was supposed to jump at the chance and then they would live happily ever after. But this way was wrong.

'Why not?' He asked the sting of her sudden rejection present in his eyes. 'We could have everything. There's a perfect job there for you, and it's so beautiful there, you should see it. It's quiet and safe and a perfect place to bring up kids!' He pleaded. Monica almost struck out at him.

'Don't you dare!' She cried out. 'Don't you dare try and temp me with that!' She stared him in the face, challenging him to retaliate. Chandler stood still, realising his mistake. But it was true; it was a perfect place for him and Monica to raise and family. And that's all he could think of since he had been there, when Phoebe had told him that this place was a perfect hideout and that they would be safe there.

'But it is Monica; I'm not trying to use it against you. I'm sorry.' He looked down at the floor, trying his best to avoid the anger of her glare. 'I've been thinking about it. I know we aren't… weren't in the place to start a family when I left but I would still like to be with you. And who knows? Maybe we could have children.' Chandler told her.  Monica looked away.

'Chandler, if you want your little island life then go ahead! But don't expect me to come with you and play happy families. This isn't right.' Monica told him with tears in her eyes. 'You left me, for money. Who's to say that you don't leave me for someone else? If you'll leave me for money then I can't mean that much to you.'

Chandler stared at her. This was all wrong. He loved her more then the money. He had just wanted to create the perfect life for the both of them, and to do that he had needed the money. He had no idea when he decided to run with the money that it would separate them fir almost a year and a half. 

'You mean more to me then the money Monica.' He said to her. Monica scoffed and walked to the kitchen.  She stated to clean up the plates on the draining board. 'Monica seriously. When I took the money I really didn't know that it would take so long to come back here. If I had of known then I wouldn't have gone. I never want to be away from you, I love you.'

Monica turned around to face him suddenly. 'You really love me?' She said sceptically. Chandler nodded dumbly, not expecting her to turn that against him. 'You know, when I woke up this morning and saw that you were next to me again, I was so happy, and I felt as though I could forgive you whatever the reason for you leaving was. Just because I love you so much. But now I know you left me for the money! And you expect me to just fall back in to your arms and let you whisk me away from all my family and friends? I love my job, everyone loves me here and I don't want to go and have to have a new life and a new identity or anything. I do love you Chandler, but I can't go with you.'

Chandler watched her as she walked in to the bedroom, closing the door behind her. He put his head in his hands and sighed. Had he really just lost her forever?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phoebe knocked before entering. She didn't know why exactly, it wasn't as if she had ever knocked before. 

'Hey Phoebe.' Gareth greeted as he opened the door. 

'Gareth.' She said coldly. She wasn't in mood to face up to him again. It was pretty obvious that he was now the one after the money.

'Did you suddenly remember where the money is?' He taunted. Phoebe scowled at him and pushed her way in to the apartment and made her way over to Joey's room.

'Joey?' She called she heard a faint 'come in' and she opened the door, closing it carefully behind her.

'Am I meant to have decided by now?' He asked. Phoebe smiled and shook her head. 

'No, I just wanted to talk.' She said softly. Joey patted the space on the bed beside him and so she sat down.

'I really missed you Phoebe. You and Chandler are my best friends. Without you two I had no-one. And it wasn't until you had gone that I realised…'

'Realised what?'

'That you mean more then just a friend to me Phoebe. I…. I think I'm in love with you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So are we agreed?' Rachel confirmed. Ross nodded. They had talked for half an hour about the good and bad points of them going to Lanai. They had been equal and Ross and Rachel was beck to square one. But then the baby had come in to the whole plan. It wouldn't be feasible to take a new born baby to a different country, and as busy as the city was it would be better to raise her here. 

'It would have been nice to live there; maybe we can visit them though.' Ross suggested. Rachel nodded sadly, although she had agreed to stay in the city, she couldn't help feeling sad about not going, after all the rest of the gang would be going.

'You really think that they're all going to go?' 

'I don't know. You think they've decided yet?'

'Shall we go ask them?'

'Shouldn't we wait for…? Oh my God!' Rachel exclaimed suddenly, clutching her stomach.   

'What! What is it?' Ross asked, holding on to the outstretched hand Rachel was moving towards him.

'I think I just had a contraction, the baby's coming!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Heya, I'm in a better mood this side of the story, I've had some time to think it over and… I think I may just be able to get over… it a few years or so. Well that's for my future therapist to decide.

Please leave a review!!!!

Love Vixie

XXxxXX


	8. chapter 8

'You love me?' Phoebe asked, astonished to say the least. Joey turned away from her, looking out of his window that showed nothing but the wall of the apartment building next door. He thought it might have been easier to face her rejection if he didn't see the look on her face.

It was all he could think about while she was away, telling her his feelings for her, but most of all her returning the feelings. But her silence was worrying him, making him believe that it wasn't going to happen. 

Finally he felt the silence was too much, she may not love him and he could never have her in that way, but they could still be friends right? He turned around to admit it, feeling his heart almost shatter in to pieces.

'Phoebe-' He began, but he was cut off by Phoebe grabbing his face and pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss. 

It seemed to last forever and neither of them wanted it to end, but like all good things it eventually did.

'I love you too Joey.' Phoebe whispered, her lips still brushed against his. She felt his lips curve in to a smile that was echoed in his eyes.

'Really?' He asked, although the look in her eyes gave him no reason to doubt it. Phoebe smiled too and nodded. The looked each other deep in the eyes and leaned in for another kiss.

'Well isn't this sweet?' A sinister voice spoke beside them. They pulled out of the kiss and looked round. 

Gareth was standing by the door with a gun in his hand, pointed at the couple standing still entwined in each others arms in the middle of the bedroom.  

'What the hell are you doing Gareth?' Joey asked bewildered. He still had no idea that Gareth was anything but a normal person.

'I'm serious this time Phoebe, where's the money?' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chandler stood with one hand on the door handle to Monica's bedroom. He had to convince her he loved her. He couldn't bare to lose her.

'Monica?' He called as he opened her bedroom door. Monica spun around to face away from him quickly, she didn't want him to now she had been crying, she never showed her weaknesses. 

'What do you want?' She asked bitterly. Chandler looked at her, wondering why she wouldn't face him, this wasn't going well at all.

'I want you.' He answered honestly. She crossed her arms and walked over to the window, staring out of it the same way Joey was at that moment. 

'Then why don't I believe you?' 

If it were any other time Chandler would have made a joke to try and lift the heavy atmosphere that was in the room, but this was too serious.

'Monica, the money doesn't matter to me, only you do. I don't care what happens to the money now, I just want to be with you, and if that means giving up the money then ok! I don't want the money if it means I cant be with you.'

Monica slowly turned around, considering whether he was really telling the truth this time.

'Do you really mean that?' She asked. Chandler nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. She could tell he meant it, she had never seen him this serious before. Although it was a little intimidating it was also extremely reassuring. 

'I've never meant anything more in my life, apart from every time I say I love you.' He whispered and walked over to her, pulling her into a kiss.

As they pulled apart a thought ran through Monica's head.

'What about the others?' She asked.

'What about them?'

'Well… do you think they're going?'

'I don't know. Shall we go and find out?' He asked her. Monica considered it, wanting to go and see what their friends had decided but wanting to spend more time with Chandler again. She smiled when she realised she had all the time in the world to spend with Chandler.

'Ok then.' She agreed and they headed out the door.

They walked over to Joey's apartment and walked in, so used to not having to ever knock to dissuade them from the habit.

What they saw before them shocked them. Joey and Phoebe were sitting in a Barca lounger each, Gareth standing above them with a gun in his hands.

'Well well.' He said as he saw Monica and Chandler enter the apartment. 'Chandler, maybe you could help?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'It's ok Rachel, just breath!' Ross commanded as he started to gather up anything Rachel might need at the hospital.

'I AM breathing Ross! See the air going in and coming out of my mouth? That's breathing ok!'

'Ok just calm down!' Ross yelled, not realising he was the one who was panicking. Rachel stared at him and sat down on the couch, all of the commotion was too much for her. 

'Ok I think I have everything.' Ross told her a minute later. Rachel nodded slightly, and it was then that Ross noticed she was in the middle of another contraction. 'Are you ok?' 

'Yeah Ross.' Rachel answered gritting her teeth. 'It's just like having someone trying to squeeze my stomach open but sure!' The contraction ended and Rachel breathed normally, trying to calm down. She looked back up at Ross. 'Have you got the tapes?' 

'What tapes?' 

'The relaxation tapes!' Rachel yelled, not believing Ross would forget them.

'It's ok, they're just at Monica's, I'll go get them and you get in the car ok?' He said hurriedly, helping her out of the door and down to the hired car they had rented out for the month surrounding Rachel's due date. 

Rachel sat in the car and winced as another contraction started up. Ross ran as fast as he could to Monica's apartment, frowning when he found it empty. Monica had made the tapes and Ross had no idea where they would be. 

There was a sound from Joey's apartment and Ross figured they might be there. He opened the door and got two steps in before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and his world went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rachel sat in the car looking at the clock on the dashboard. Ross had been up at Monica's for five minutes, what was he doing; making the tape?

She reached over and beeped the horn hoping it would make Ross hurry up.

Another two minutes passed and Ross still didn't turn up. Rachel sighed agitatedly and struggled to get out of the car. She walked over to the intercom and buzzed Monica's apartment. There was no answer.

Rachel began to worry. Surely Ross should be back by now, and if not there should be some answer up there. 

After another minute Rachel decided to go up there to see what was holding him up. Pausing on the stairs as another contraction hit Rachel began to worry even more. The contractions were very close together meaning the baby wasn't going to wait long.

She got up to Monica's apartment and, like Ross, found no-one there. She too heard a noise from Joey's apartment and went over to see if they were there.

**Ok Llew I did leave it on a cliff hanger, but my excuse is that it's a trademark of all great writers! Well that's my story and I'm sticking to it lol! **

**Please leave a review to get me off my butt and write the next chapter! This is nearing the end now, just a couple more chapters.**

**I have to go right now and revise, I have a maths and English exam, wish me luck! (I'll need it in maths lol) ((Seriously)).**


	9. Chapter 9

Monica closed her eyes, not believing that their last chance of being saved had vanished. Rachel was led over to one of the chairs, the one Chandler was sitting on. Chandler was forced to stand up and Rachel sat in her place. 

Gareth smirked as he tied Chandler's legs to one of bar stools he had been instructed to sit at and then went to work on securing  Rachel. 

'What the hell are you doing?' Rachel panted, recovering from another contraction. She looked around the room. Joey and Phoebe had been handcuffed together to the pipes near the bathroom and were gagged, Monica was tied up in the chair next to her and was gagged as well, Chandler had been tied to a barstool and Ross was unconscious on the floor near the foosball table. A small trickle of blood worked it's way down his head from a cut just above his left eye.

'Waiting for my money.' Gareth growled. Rachel frowned, in all of the worry about going in to labour she had forgotten all about the money. He turned around to Chandler again.

'I swear that's where it is.' He insisted. For the first time Rachel noticed a large bruise on the side of his face, undoubtedly from the hand of Gareth. 

'Why would you have left it alone in Spain? Do you really think I'm so stupid to believe that?'

'I couldn't think of a way to get it through customs. It's still all there.' 

Everyone in the room who could see Chandler's face knew that he was telling the truth, it was in his eyes. Gareth on the other hand wasn't so sure. 

'I still don't believe you. Tell me where it really is.' Gareth yelled. He pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at Monica. Monica's eyes widened and she started to whimper against the material preventing her from talking. 

'I swear!' Chandler yelled, his eyes were on Monica, 'I wouldn't lie about something like this. I swear that's where it is!' His breathing rapidly increased as Gareth tightened his grip on the gun, ready to pull the trigger. 

Monica struggled against the ropes in a vain attempt to save herself, but Gareth turned to her and she stopped suddenly, still whimpering. 

'Somehow I don't believe you.' Gareth taunted menacingly. Chandler closed his eyes, he couldn't believe this was happening. 

'It's the truth!.' Chandler insisted, almost weak from the sincerity of his firmness.

'Do you have any idea what you got yourselves into when you took that money?' Gareth asked. Chandler stared at him, wondering what he meant, he shook his head and let him go on.

'Those three useless people who you happened to befriend were getting that money for us! They were meant to be meeting with us that day to give it to us, they owed us see? But I guess they had a change of heart and decided to run with the money, I suppose you two.' He indicated to Chandler and Phoebe 'We're there as hostages if we decided to go after them. I don't know why they would think we cared if they had anyone with them or not.

See, I'm not just a greedy man who wants the five million dollars, unlike Nadia, Matthew and Michael. My boss in Vegas runs a casino. Well used to anyway. It was overtaken by another money hungry company. He was pushed out of the business that he had created himself. 

That five million was the start of our boss's revenge. Nadia, Matthew and Michael were sent to steal it, so it wouldn't lead back to us faster then we could get out of there. But they ran, and the police got to them faster then we did, which is lucky for them. We would have killed them and then get to work on them. 

We found out that you two were involved, they sent me out to get the money, and I've never let my boss down yet. Once I have all the money I'll let the boss sort you guys out.'

Gareth sneered at the gang, all tied up in the livingroom, defenceless. Suddenly Rachel cried out clutching her stomach. 

'What the hells wrong with you!' Gareth yelled.

'I'm having a baby!' Rachel screamed at him. The contractions were getting closer, if they weren't quick then Rachel would be having the baby here. 

'Now?'

'Yes now! We were on our way to the hospital before you started to tie everyone up!' Rachel's patience was wearing thin as the contractions wrecked through her. 'I need to get to the hospital now.' She sobbed. 

'I'm not taking you to the hospital, how stupid do you think I am?'

'Please, I really need to go to the hospital.' Rachel cried. Her pleading was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. Without any hesitation Gareth went to open the door, looking through the peephole first.

A tall man and a medium height woman entered the room. They were both dressed in dark clothes and looked like they had just walked off the set of a gangster movie. 

'Now then.' Gareth said, turning to the gang. 'Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to be going to Spain to get the money. These two are going to stay here with you. If the money isn't there, then they will … 'dispose' of you. If it is there then they will take you to Las Vegas so that the boss can deal with you. Sound fair?' Gareth laughed as he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

The woman stepped closer to the gang, looking them all in the eye, save for Ross, before speaking. 

'If you don't give us any reason to dislike you then I think we'll get on ok. Anyone steps one foot out of line then I swear you'll all regret it.' It was clear to the gang that they were both carrying guns. 

Rachel cried out again as another contraction wrecked through her, they were so close now.

'What's wrong with you?' The man asked. Rachel panted and tried to breath her way through the painful contractions. 

'I'm… going in to… labour!' She said through gritted teeth. The woman looked at her sceptically.

There was a soft groan from the corner as Ross began to wake up, pushing himself to a sitting position. He looked around the room not knowing what was happening.

'What's going on?' He asked, his voice hoarse. His eyes found Rachel who was still gritting her teeth against the pain. 'Rachel! Is the baby coming now?' He asked desperately. Rachel didn't seem to relax as the contraction went on. 

A moment later she slumped back in the chair gasping for breath. 

'Are you really having a baby?' The woman asked. Rachel nodded. The woman turned to the tall man. 'Take her to the hospital. Make sure she doesn't talk about this to anyone.' She turned to Rachel. 'If you do talk to anyone he will send orders back to me and I will do what I am paid to do. Got that?' 

Rachel nodded and tried to stand up. Ross walked over to help her stand up.

'Can I go with her? It's my baby.' He pleaded with them. 

The woman nodded and the man led them out of the door, leaving the other four tied up in the living room, at the hands of an armed woman looking for revenge.

**Ok sorry for the long wait, I've had a bad case of writers block, but I'll update sooner this time, I swear ;) please review!!!! And please tell me if this made sense lol. **


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, I've been to see Bruce Almighty, which has to be the funniest film EVER!!!!! I couldn't stop laughing and it made my drink come out of my nose, it was a fizzy ice drink which really hurt :-S. And I finished reading Harry Potter and The Order Of The Phoenix, I read it in three days! Most normal people wouldn't be able to do that, they all have lives ;) lol. But anyway… This is the second the last chapter on this story, and sorry for once again leaving it on a cliff-hanger, but that's just 'the way the cookie crumbles.' (you wont get that unless you've seen Bruce Almighty.)

So on with the latest chapter… (and Ps: PhoebeJoeyFan, I tried to email you but Hotmail wouldn't work for me today, my Mum said that I could go, but the only time I could go was with Llew and that was at nine at night and she wouldn't let me go to London on my own at night and wouldn't come with me… so in short, I'm still not allowed to go. But Llew is being the best person in the whole world and getting his autograph for me… I LOVE YOU FOR THAT!!!!!!!)

B-E-A-Utiful!!!!(you wont get that either unless you've seen B.A.)

'Come on Rachel, one more push!' Ross encouraged. They had gotten to the hospital just in time, a few minutes later and Rachel was in the delivery room, ready to push.

'Arrrrghhh, I cant do this!.' Rachel whimpered, face sweaty and red form the exertion. Ross held on to her hand, encouraging her to push more, promising it would be over soon.

Neither of their thoughts were on the man standing outside the door, making sure that they didn't talk about what was happening back at apartment number nineteen.

The room was filled with the sound of a wonderfully healthy baby crying out for the comfort of her mother. Rachel fell back on the bed, exhausted from the effort, but as she was handed her new baby girl she didn't even think about how tired she was.

'Oh my God.' Ross said, amazed at his new baby daughter. Rachel just nodded, her mouth open to speak but no words were coming out. No words were needed.

The last things on their minds were the happenings back home.

~*~*~*~*~*~

They sat there for hours, not knowing what was going to happen to them. Someone had been sent to cover for the woman standing guard over them after a few hours. A few hours later another person was sent to cover. Then a few hours more and the woman came back. They seemed to be on a regular rotation. 

Chandler and Monica were now sitting on one of the barca loungers while Phoebe and Joey were sitting on the other. Chandler was sleeping on Monica's shoulder, Joey was drifting off to sleep but Monica and Phoebe were wide awake, having just woken up half an hour ago. 

A few more hours passed and nothing happened. Another hour went by and they got a call from Ross at the hospital telling them that they had a baby girl which they named Emma. 

Another two hours went by, the four remaining friends were going out of their minds with boredom, just sitting in the chairs for hours, not even allowed to talk.

Chandler was half way through counting the number of stains on the carpet for the eighth time when the phone rang again.

The woman answered it and nodded along every so often. She hung up the phone and looked directly at them all.

'Ok, the money was where you said it was. Now we're all going to Vegas, there's a car waiting downstairs for us to take us to the airport where we will go straight to our private plane. There will be no exceptions and if any of you try anything then I assure you that you will regret it. Understand?' 

The gang nodded and began to stand up stiffly as she untied them. They hadn't moved in ages and were now relishing the freedom of movement.

The freedom was short-lived as they were marched down to the car waiting outside. It was midnight and hardly anyone was around. They drove in silence to the airport and was boarded right on to the plane. 

There was a short wait in which they had to wait for clearance to take off. During that time Chandler tried to catch Phoebe's eye. After about five minutes she looked up and caught him staring at her. 

'Remember the plan?' He whispered. She hardly heard him, but the lip movements were good enough. She nodded. 

Monica and Joey frowned, not knowing what was going in between them. What plan? 

There was silence after that moment as someone came in their compartment to guard over them. 

And a few hours later they were in Vegas.

~*~*~*~*~*~

'It will be a few hours before Gareth will be back in America, but we're going to see the boss now.' They were informed as they were again marched to an unknown destination. They were made to sit outside an office situated in the quieter areas of a large casino/hotel/burlesque show building. 

After a five minute wait, they were allowed in, awaiting their destiny. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

'They're here now Sir.' The guard said as she led them in to the Boss' room. The Boss nodded to her and she closed the door on the way out, leaving Chandler, Monica, Phoebe and Joey trapped. 

He was a man of about 6'5", with light blue eyes and brown hair. He stood up as they stood in the middle of his office. He looked right at them in the most intimidating way he could. Monica started to shift a little under his gaze. Then he looked right at Chandler.

'Chandler,' He said, almost stated.

'Dad.' Chandler returned. They both broke in to a smile and hugged. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok sorry it took so long, I was constantly looking back for research on what I had already written, and then I went and got myself a job lol. But anyway this chapter is quite long, and chock full with revelations (I think that's the right word :-S)**

**Anyway if anything doesn't make sense after you've read this chapter say so and I'll change it.**

**Leave a review :-) I worked hard on this one ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, except the ones I made up (it's obvious which ones they are lol)**

**Enjoy! (and review)**

Joey and Monica watched in amazement at the reunion of their friend and the person who was seemingly behind the whole terrifying ordeal. Phoebe sighed, soon it would be over, whether the result was good or bad she couldn't know yet, but it would happen soon.

'What the hell is going on here?' Monica exclaimed. Chandler and his father turned around to look at her. An unreadable expression was on her face, but they could tell she was angry.

'Monica sweetie-' Chandler began.

'Don't you 'Monica sweetie' me! Seriously! What is going on here!' Monica kept on shouting, Chandler tried to cut her off and explain, but Monica wouldn't give him a chance. 'We've been through all this shit, not knowing whether we're going to make it out alive or not and then we get here, to have our fates decided for something we're not even involved with and then _you _turn out to be in on it the whole time! How could you just put us through all of this and not tell us what's going on?' Monica stood up and walked over to Chandler and looked him in the eye.

'Monica calm down!' Phoebe said coming to Chandler's aid. She took hold of Monica's arm and made her face her. 'We couldn't tell you before, Gareth had your apartment bugged, it wasn't safe. Monica, we were never in danger-'

'I would _never_ put you in danger.' Chandler added.

'We had it all planned. Not that we wanted to be a part of this in the first place, but we had no choice after the car crash.'

'You're not making any sense.' Joey exclaimed. Phoebe nodded, it wouldn't make sense, not yet.

'Joey sweetie, you're going to have to trust me, I promise you you'll be safe with us. Do you trust me?' Phoebe asked tenderly, taking Joey's hand in hers. Joey looked down at his hand, with her soft, perfect hand closed lovingly around it. He took a shaky breath and looked right back in to Phoebe's eyes. He had felt the overwhelming love for her that he felt now for so many years, but this was the first time he felt it and knew that she felt it too. Looking in to those beautiful eyes, how could he not trust her?

'Of course I trust you Phoebe.' He said tenderly. Phoebe smiled and held on to his hand as Chandler turned to face Monica. In the past Chandler had learned that the look on her face right now meant that he needed to either explain himself right then or run away while he still could until she had calmed down. But there was no running from this situation and he knew that she wouldn't ever calm down unless he explained.

'Monica, you're going to have to trust me on this too, I would never put you in danger, I never wanted you involved in this in the first place, hell I didn't even want me and Phoebe to be part of this in the first place. But it happened and now we're trying our best to get it sorted out without anyone getting hurt.' He looked straight in to her eyes and asked sincerely, 'Do you trust me?'

Monica looked right back at him. There was a time, before he left that she would have trusted him through everything, but now, after all that he had put her through. Disappearing during the most intimate part of this relationship, not even giving a valid reason and now all this deception, all this lying. But then what choice did she have?

'Ok, as long as you're totally honest with me from now on I think I may be able to trust you.'

Chandler tried not to smile, but it was hard. After all of this, there was a chance that Monica could still see a future with him. he couldn't mess it up anymore, she had asked for honesty and he was going to give her honesty. 

'Well if you two are finished simpering over your lovers may we get to work?' Chandler's dad called from the corner. The four friends looked around, having momentarily forgotten he was there.

'Sorry dad.' 

'What did I say?     

Chandler sighed. 'Sorry Charles.' Charles smiled, but not a genuine smile, and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. before the door shut Monica got a look at the people who had been guarding them standing in the hall.

'It's just while we're still doing this case.' Chandler tried to explain. 'I'm not supposed to be calling him dad, he thinks it will give Gareth more ammunition if her knew I was actually his son.' He smiled weakly trying to make up for the unease that had filled the room.

'Well do you want to explain all of this now?' Joey asked and sat back down. Monica's thoughts were still on the guards outside. A question came to her mind that needed answering. 

'Chandler.' She said suddenly, interrupting Phoebe as she was about to speak. Chandler looked at her expectantly.

'Yes hunny?' He said sweetly. Monica ignored the informality of the pet name and carried on. He wasn't off the hook just yet.

'What about Ross and Rachel, they're still in New York, and if we're 'safe' then what about them?'

'They're safe too, they're in a hospital, there's too many doctors and other people around for them to get hurt. And the guy that went with them is on our side, they all were. But like I said Gareth had both apartments bugged, we could say anything or do anything suspicious otherwise he would get everyone from his side over to us. The call we receive from him where  they said that he had told them that the money was in place was for the sake of the bugs, his people were listening and would think everything was going to plan. He was really calling to say that the money wasn't there, and he could kill us there.'

'I still don't understand.' Joey said impatiently. Phoebe smiled at him and sat him down next to her. 

'What we told you before, about getting trapped in the elevator. It was a lie, we weren't trapped, that's just where we met. We then had to go down to a Casino in New Jersey to hand over the money, we were a part of this from the beginning and there had to be our signatures on the paper. But then there was that crash on the turnpike, they were all killed and we had to run with the money.' Phoebe started to explain.

'We got to the casino and went to see Mr. Bordello, but it turned out to be all a set up. The Nadia, Matthew and Michael we met up with were not the ones that were sent to meet us, they had told us the wrong name of the casino we were going to. when we got there they held guns to our heads, told us to hand over the money, but the real Nadia had tipped off Charles that the plans had been interfered with and we were in danger. They managed to find us and rescue us, but now they knew who we were. And we still had the money with us. We had to run, and hide for a while whilst Charles brought the Bordello gang under control, managed to head them off the money with another deal. They took the bait and we were free, Phoebe came home, I stayed with the money a bit longer.' Chandler went on to explain.

'But one of them didn't agree to these terms. Gareth wanted the five million, he wanted to get the money for the gang and make his dad, Bordello, proud. He got together some people who would help him, he found out where I was, moved in with Joey and kept me under constant surveillance. I told Charles and he sorted out a way to get us all safe here whilst they sorted out Gareth. That's what happened tonight.'

Monica and Joey stared at Chandler and Phoebe. There was something missing from this whole explanation. Monica was the one to put it in words.

'What the hell started all of this? Why did you even have to get involved?'

Chandler sat down and put his head in his hands, that was a question he found himself wondering. How could he answer that? 

Luckily Phoebe managed an answer.

'Charles met up with chandler in his office one day, I was there and he asked us if we could do him a favour, just simply meet up with some nice people, walk some money through the casino and hand it over, sign a paper and walk out. I didn't want to harm a relationship between Chandler and Charles so I went along as well, I think Chandler was only doing it to have a relationship with his father. But when things went wrong, I wasn't so sure he was just doing it for a relationship.' She turned to face Chandler who was now listening intently along with Monica and Joey. 'I now think you were doing it to prove yourself to your dad, to get some praise and attention from the man who abandoned you as a child.' She stared in to Chandlers eyes and knew she was right.

Chandler stood up quickly.

'Ok, so I wanted the attention, I wanted the praise and approval from the one person who would never give me any. I worked my ass off as a child, getting in to this club and that club, doing the best in class I could, and I got nothing from him. I just wanted to prove that I was worthy of his appreciation.' Chandler admitted. He looked down shamefully at what he had just confessed. 

Monica saw the look in his eyes, she noticed the look of disgrace in his face. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him, pulling in to a hug and felt herself instantly forgiving him for leaving. He looked in to her eyes and felt he could see what she was feeling. 

They leaned in to kiss each other when someone burst angrily in to the room.                  


End file.
